


Vampire Charming

by fairgirl



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plus-Size Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairgirl/pseuds/fairgirl
Summary: You don't really want to be at this Halloween party but maybe your boss could change your mind.





	Vampire Charming

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. Here is another little fic I wrote for a Halloween Challenge on Tumblr. 
> 
> This story contains self-depreciation, you've been warned. And please don't jump down my throat, I'm a plus-size woman myself so I know how it feels. Sometimes, you feel confident and don't care about what other people think and sometimes, you feel...like this. 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it, anyway ; )

This Halloween office party was insane. Who in their right mind would plan this anyways ? Halloween parties were for teenagers, fraternity boys full of hormones... certainly not for grown-ups in a huge respectable company.

Your boss, Harald Finehair, seemed to think otherwise. He had rented an immense ballroom whose decorations could easily compare with a horror movie set. The buffet was enormous and one of the latest rock band was entertaining everyone with their music. He clearly wanted to impress all of his business partners so that they wouldn't leave him for the Lothbrok company, just like his wife did.

Scanning the room, you noticed a lot of unknown faces and realized Harald didn't just want to impress, he wanted to steal clients away from the Lothbroks. He obviously got the names from the two brothers who had joined him a few weeks ago. Hvitserk and Ivar desperately wanted their estate back that Lagertha stole away from them after their mother's death.

So, it explained this whole madness and why you had to wear a costume when it was the last thing you wished for. You hated dressing up, and dressing up clearly hated you, you thought bitterly as you analyzed your _Cinderella_ costume. You, a girl with wide hips, thick thighs and curves all over in a _Cinderella_ outfit.

“More like Pigerella”. You mumbled, annoyed.

It was your damn fault, anyway. You had thought you could avoid this party but your boss made it very clear: everyone had to attend. And as you were the Head of the International Department, you knew he would notice if you were missing. He was always noticing everything, except maybe your crush on him.

You shook your head. It was not a good time to think about that. Especially with this ridiculous costume on....nobody would wear such a thing on a Halloween night ! But when you got to the store two hours ago, it was the only plus-size one available....that and a _Scooby-Doo_ outfit.

The clerk had looked at you as if the _Cinderella c_ ostume was a one time opportunity for you – because you clearly would never be one. You had strongly wanted to smack him so much but you were in a hurry so you had taken the damn thing and left, praying that you would not look ridiculous. You did. Everyone but you was wearing a Halloween themed costume. You should have picked _Scooby-Doo_...at least he was chasing monsters.

A fit of giggles interrupted your thoughts. Harald, Ivar and their personal assistants were chatting not very far away from you. Your eyes widened when you saw the girls' outfits. They were both wearing sexy witches costumes and they looked practically naked. It was an office party, not a bachelor party for Heaven's sake. One of them was leaning over Ivar, very tempting in his _Clyde Barrow_ costume but your eyes were glued to the other man. Harald was the sexiest vampire you had ever seen: all in red and black, hair pulled in a ponytail against his neck. He was ravishing.

You sighed and made your way to the buffet. You needed a drink, badly. You took a glass of punch and turned around when someone abruptly bumped into you, spilling the red liquid on your blue dress.

“Oh shit ! I'm sorry, Y/N.” A passably drunk Hvitserk slurred.

The incident had alerted people and several pairs of eyes looking at you, including the four ones you were staring at earlier. The girls had mocking smiles on their faces and the men were frowning. So much for not looking ridiculous...

You gently pushed away Hvitserk who was trying to repair the damage and almost ran to the bathroom.

When you entered the room, you took a closer look at the dress. It was ruined. And since you had rented it, dry cleaning was going to cost you. A lot. Looking at yourself in the mirror, you finally saw how you looked in that outfit...stupid and hideous.

Tears were rolling down your cheeks before your could stop them. This Halloween night was a nightmare. You should have called in sick and never come in the first place. You looked ridiculous and had just humiliated yourself in front of your colleagues. All you wanted to do was go home, curl up in your bed and cry. And that's what you would do, party was over for you. You cleaned your face as much as you could, took a deep breath and left.

The music had slowed down in the ballroom and several couples were dancing cheek to cheek on the dance floor. You tried to spot your boss to say goodbye but he was nowhere to be seen. He probably was dancing with his very “personal” assistant right now. You didn't want to stay here another minute so you hoped he would understand.

You rapidly walked towards the locker room when a raspy voice stopped you.

“Leaving so soon ? Even though it's not midnight yet ?”

You turned around to face your boss apprehensively. But the charming smile he gave you made you relax instantly.

You laughed feebly. “Looks like the _Cinderella_ charm dozed off”. You said, pointed to your spoiled dress. “It's time for me to go home.”

He frowned. “ I'll talk to Hvitserk about it, don't worry.”

“No need to do that, Sir. It's just a little incident.” You didn't want to put Hvitserk into trouble. You knew he was deeply upset these days and you were quite fond of him.

“I insist. He'll pay for the damage.” He said in a severe way.

You knew in his voice he had taken his decision. “As you wish, Sir. Just don't be too hard on him.”

Harald smiled indulgently. “Fine.”

You looked at him awkwardly. “Well...good night, Sir.”

“Care to dance with me before ?”

You froze. Dance ? With Harald Finehair ? Oh no, it could not be good for your heart.

“Sir, I'm not sure...”

“Please, Miss Y/L/N. And, this way, you can pretend you danced with a vampire who bit you...hence the blood on your dress.”

You pictured him biting you and felt even more uneasy....and aroused. How could you say no to such a tempting thing ? You took his offered hand and let him lead you to the dance floor.

He found a free spot, pulled you close to him and gently circled your waist with one arm while his other hand was still locked with yours. It felt good, too good to be true. He smelled so good. Yet, you couldn't help feeling embarrassed by this sudden closeness.

“Miss Y/L/N, are you feeling alright ?”

You gulped and raised your head to look him in the eye. His mesmerizing blue eyes.

“Yes, Mr. Finehair.”

“Because it's like I can hear your heartbeat. Did I make you so nervous ?You do know that it's just a costume, I'm not going to bite you.”

Oh...the biting thing again. “No Sir, it's just rather unusual for me to be that close to you.”

“Oh.” He smiled mischievously. “And here I thought it was because I'm so attractive you're feeling all hot and bothered.”

“Oh, you are very attractive.” Your eyes widened. “I mean....” You stuttered. Great ! You sounded a like a scared teenager. You bet you were blushing now.

“It's alright. I'm very flattered and I find you very attractive too by the way.”

You tensed but managed a smile. “Thank you, sir.”

He cocked his head to the side. “You don't believe me.” His arm slightly tightened around your waist to get you even closer. “I guess some things take time. We'll work on it.”

Were you ears deceiving you or was Harald Finehair flirting with you ?

He kept talking, ignoring your inner thoughts. “Tell me something, Miss Y/L/N. If I called you this weekend to ask you out on a date, what would you say ?”

Yeah, he was definitely flirting with you. “I think I would say yes.” You answered shyly.

He nodded. “I guess it means you won't play the _Cinderella_ escape on me, then ?”

You smiled. “No, Sir; my shoes are too expensive to be left behind.”

He chuckled. “Perfect.”

He softy caressed your back and the two of you gently swayed, following the music. Maybe this Halloween night wasn't such a nightmare after all.


End file.
